No Fear
by FictionLover007
Summary: The Dance Academy AU! that no one asked for! Eren transfers to Kyojin Academy of Arts after a suffering from a traumatic hate crime. He meets new people, and starts feeling comfortable with himself and his sexuality again. Fast foward two years, and Eren is forced to confront his past. How will he react, and who is the hot professor with the cravat? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes amis! FictionLover here with a pet project that has been stuck in my head for a week, ever since my friend introduced me to the AoT/SnK fandom, and the Anime fandom in general. I'm still watching AoT, so I apologize in advance if any of the characters are too OOC. Just let me know, and I'll try and fix it in later chapters.**

 **I'm planning on this being a 10 chapter fic, but this isn't high on my priority list, as I'm still trying to get out of my writer's block for my other stories like "Trailer" and "All's Fair in Love and War". Anyways' I hope you enjoy this in the meantime. Bye!**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Kyojin**

Eren Jaeger glanced nervously up at the large building before him. The Kyojin Academy of Arts certainly lived up to it's name. As Eren walked inside, he was not surprised to see the interior almost as grand as the exterior decorated with various versions of student visual arts over the years, many of which featured large, nude subjects.

He quickly found the admissions office, and was greeted by a middle-aged woman with short hair and a mouth too big for her face. She looked up at him and said "Can I help you?"

Eren took a deep breath. "Uh, yes. My name is Eren Jaeger, I just transferred here today from Trost Arts, and I was told I could pick up my schedule here?""

She smiled, making her mouth seem even bigger. "Of course, let me just check my files."

She turned and looked in a relatively large file to the side, and flipped through various sections. She glanced up after a few seconds. "How do you spell your last name?"

Eren replied "J-A-E-G-E-R, but sometimes people spell it with a Y instead of a J, for some weird reason."

"Jaeger...Jaeger...ah ha! Here it is, and here you go! Oh my, Stage Craft and HL Visual Arts! Well done, you'll be in some of the most sought-after classes on campus!"

"Thanks, I guess. One more question, where can I find the nurse's office? I'm pretty accident-prone and I just...yeah." He finished lamely.

"Of course. The nurse's office is in the same hall as the cafeteria, just on the other side of the courtyard. You'll recognize it by the floor-to-ceiling crystal wall."

"Great, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, and good luck!"

Eren walked out of the office, and followed the brass signs posted on the wall corners to the boy's dormitories. "Room 104...room 104...102...103...104. Right, here it is."

He pushed open the door, to reveal a room with four beds elevated to head level, and four desks placed under the beds. Two of the beds and desks had personal items on them, but the others were bare. Eren picked the bare bed closest to the window, and put his backpack down on the desk. He just went to look out the window when a bell rang, and the door behind him was pushed open.

Eren turned around to see two tall guys walk in. They stop, and stare for a few seconds, before one, the shorter of the two, blond and blue eyes, steps forward.

"Hi! I'm Reiner Braun, and this is Bertolt Hoover. You must be our new roommate."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Nice to meet you Eren. Now listen, there's two rules you need to know. One, if you have anything illegal, share it, and don't ever try to bring a girl in here. If you understand that, we're cool."

Eren nodded. "The second one won't be a problem. I'm gay. If you understand that, we're cool."

Bertolt and Reiner looked at each other in surprise. Eren frowned.

"What?"

Reiner looked back at Eren. "Nothing. Bertolt and I are in a relationship, so yeah, that's fine. Now, you hungry? I think there's left overs in the fridge in the commons."

"Sure, yeah, I could do with some food."

The three boys walked out of the room, and Bertolt asked "So Eren, what classes are you in?"

Eren pulled out the schedule he had gotten earlier. "Let's see. I have On-level Mathematics, Modern Dance, Studio Art, Advanced English, and Art History on A days, and on B days, I have HL Visual Arts, Cosmetology, Studio Jazz, and Intermediary Jazz Dance."

Reiner whistled, "Dang, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're suicidal to take all those."

"Yeah maybe. I got nicknamed the suicidal bastard by my classmates in Trost, because I performed a flip from the top of the gated wall around the school on a dare."

"Really?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah."

"Remind me to never play Truth or Dare with you."

"Hey look, it's Ymir and Annie." Bertolt pointed out. Eren looked to see two girls, one blonde and one brunette, who appeared to be locked in a Grumpy Cat impressions contest.

"Hey guys!" Bertolt waved. The brunette looked up. "This is our new roommate, Eren. Eren, this is Ymir and Annie."

The girls observed Eren, he felt like he was a piece of meat.

The boys pulled up chairs, and Reiner found some food.

"So Eren..." Reiner asked. "...Why did you transfer to Kyojin?"

Eren paused. "I was attacked in my dorm room."

He was met with four shocked stares. Annie tilted her head. "Wait, were you that student that was in the news? You came out on social media, and were attacked by some of the upperclassmen. I heard that it was attempted murder."

"Yeah, I came out to some friends, and they were all really supportive, so I posted on the Internet a photo of me and my now ex-boyfriend at a Pride parade. Some people took it the wrong way, and they broke into my dorm. They cuffed me to the bed, and took turns breaking various bones. One of them pulled out a gun, when a professor came in with cops. I was in the hospital for over a month before I could actually talk to another person who knew I was gay without flinching. My parents decided to transfer me out of the school immediately, but they couldn't afford to transfer my sister as well, so it's just me. Mikasa can handle herself though."

Ymir whistled. "What happened to the upperclassmen?"

Eren was silent for a moment. "Two were arrested, for having a gun on campus. The rest got off with a slap on the wrist, mostly because they could afford it. No one was convicted of assault."

Both Reiner and Annie looked pissed. Ymir shrugged and said "That sucks, I'm sorry."

Annie looked down at her hands. "What about your sister? Mikasa, was it?"

Eren smiled a bit. "Mikasa, yeah, she's um...she's a piece of work. My parents adopted her when we were seven, her parents were killed in a home invasion, and I was the one to find her. So we took her in and the rest is history, really. However, she now has a thing about not being able to protect her family, so she took a lot of defense classes, from taekwando and judo to stick fighting. She's also a great gymnast, so no guy, or girl, is willing to mess with her, in fear of bodily harm. Me on the other hand...I can throw a punch, but that's about it."

Reiner rubbed his face and said "Damn, well...I guess we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

Eren looked confused. "What?"

Bertolt smirked and said "Annie over there is the National Teenage Mixed Martial Artist Champion, second year running."

Reiner grinned. "If she teaches you to fight, then if that ever happens again, you'll kick some serious ass!"

"Oh, no, I don't think that..."

"Shut up, you don't get a choice. 7 pm, Tuesdays and Thursdays, for two hours in the gym. Don't be late, and come prepared." Annie practically ordered.

"Um...okay then. Thanks!"

She nodded. The five sat in silence for a few moments, before Bertolt jumped up and said "Hey, why don't we go show Eren where his classes are?"

Reiner nodded and got up. "Yeah, c'mon Eren. Let's go. So, what's your schedule again?"

"Uh, hang on. Okay so...On-level Mathematics, Modern Dance, Studio Art, Advanced English, and Art History on A days, and on B days, I have HL Visual Arts, Cosmetology, Studio Jazz, and Intermediary Jazz Dance."

Bertolt nodded and said. "Well the school layout is really easy once you get used to it. There are three wings, connected by the main building. Wing A is where the generic classes are taught, History, Math, and whatnot. Wing B, that's where the auditorium and other showcase rooms are, and Wing C is where the specialty classrooms are. The A day/B day schedule works like this. in one week, the next week. That way we'll never have two A days or two B days in a row. However, if classes are cancelled for a day, the day schedule doesn't change. The generic classes are only half an hour long, and homework is almost never given, because the teachers know that you aren't here to get a math or science degree, the school just wants you to maintain those skills. Specialty classes are different. The dance classes are usually two hours, and sometimes extra practices are called before school hours and after. No teacher, however, is allowed to impede on a student's weekends. Saturday's are when students work on their final pieces for the student showcase at the end of each semester, and Sunday's are off-campus days, since this is a boarding school. They wouldn't want us getting BORED would they?"

Reiner groaned at the word play. "Bertolt, just...no."

Eren smirked at the two, watching their interaction. "So how log have you been dating?"

Bertolt blushed and said "Almost five years."

Eren whistled. "Damn, my longest relationship was two months. I can't imagine five years. How do you..."

"It helps that he's my best friend." Reiner replied, looking at Bertolt. Bertolt blushed.

Eren smiled. Bertolt turned around and said "Oh, by the way Eren? Welcome to Kyojin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making myself at home

The first week was rough. Having just transferred in right after winter break, teachers were annoyed at having to catch up "the new kid". So his workload was a bit heavier than anyone else's. His English class was the worst, since his teacher seemed to believe that we was "illiterate".

Plus, Annie kicked his ass just doing warm-ups. She had him start out with strength training, lifting weights and running, and then pulled him to the boxing ring, and started teaching him punches and kicks. And then she would practice those maneuvers on him, a "practical" approach she called it.

The second week was no better. His Visual Arts class required 12 final pieces by the end of the year, and a majority of his classmates had already done an average of 8. He spent his weekend working on an 3D interpretation of the human muscular system and an oil painting of stylized wings. Annie still kicked his ass.

The third week, Eren finally settled into a routine, and was able to go visit his sister and Armin for coffee.

"So Eren..." Armin rested his hands on his tea. "...what's Kyojin like?"

"Kyojin's great, actually! I've got some new friends, my roommates are both gay, so their totally accepting and everything, and I've started taking self-defense lessons."

Mikasa nearly did a spit-take. "What?!"

Eren flinched. "Yeah, um, one of my friends, she found out about the...um...what happened...and decided to start training me."

"Name."

"Sorry?"

"What's her name, and level of skill?"

"Uh...her name is Annie Leonhart and..."

"Wait, Annie Leonhart? THE Annie Leonhart?" Armin interrupted.

"Yeah, her."

"Who is she?" Mikasa looked about ready to flip the cafe table they were sitting at.

Armin looked at her with surprise. "Only the same girl that you had been checking out last year at your National Competition, and then proceeded to kick your ass in your second match."

Mikasa blushed, and then paused. "Wait, I wasn't..."

Eren and Armin both rolled their eyes. "Yes you did!"

"Whatever, you're both crazy. And I'm not gay."

"Oh really, not even a little?" Eren leaned forward, teasing her.

"I will punch you." She warned.

Eren snorted, and leant back, picking up his coffee and smirked at her over the rim of his cup. Mikasa scowled at her brother.

They talked some more before Armin announced he would have to leave for work. They stood up, and all hugged each other before going their separate ways.

The fourth week saw Eren finally had caught up on make up work for his core classes, and now only had to finish his art pieces.

On Thursday, of that week, Eren was staying late in the studio, perfecting a routine he was choreographing for his jazz class. His ribs were sore from where he and Annie had been practicing earlier that day, and she'd flipped him, and he landed on his stomach, but he pushed on, because he needed to perfect this dance. It was for a test grade, and if he passed, he might get a shot at a solo position at the student show at the end of the year.

This is how we do,

This is how we do,

Oh oh,

Sipping on rose, silver lake, sun coming up all lazy,

Slow cooking pancakes for my boy, still up, still fresh as a daisy,

Playing ping pong all night long...

The song started again, and Eren took the whole dance from the top. The moves started flowing together, as he moved, shifting his feet, and twisting his hips, spinning, and turning, pivoting...and then finishing.

Eren was out of breath, and dizzy, so he didn't hear the clapping right away. But when he did, he saw someone standing at the door of the studio.

It was a boy, with short, dark hair and a lot of freckles. The boy started talking. "You got really into that, that looked amazing."

Eren took a deep breath, as his lungs were screaming for air. "Thanks. Hi, I'm Eren. I didn't know anyone else was here, sorry."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I just was practicing my ballet routine, when I heard the music, and I was curious. I'm Marco, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Marco."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here a month ago."

"Oh? From where?"

"Trost Arts."

"Oh! Do you know someone named Jean?"

"Jean Kirstein?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, I know him. I usually call him Horseface."

"Oh? Oh! I think he's mentioned you! Didn't he call you suicidal..."

"Yeah, he called me the suicidal bastard. How do you know him?"

"Oh..." Marco blushed. "He's my best friend. We grew up together, but we got scholarships to different schools, so we don't get to see each other often."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me there's more to that. Are you two together?"

Marco blushed harder. "Well, no, but I...we...I'd like to be. But after what happened to that student at Trost, I don't..."

"I was THAT student Marco."

His eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth. "Oh! Oh my god! I am so sorry. I..."

Eren shook his head, and stood up. "It's okay, don't worry about it. They targeted me, but I honestly don't think they would do anything to Jean. He can be a stubborn ass, but he's pretty good at defending himself. Don't tell him I said that though."

Marco laughed. "Okay, I won't. Hey, do you want to get some hot chocolate with me? There's a coffee shop on campus that never closes, except on Sunday afternoons."

Eren nodded and said "I would love that. Let me just grab my stuff."

A few minutes, the two boys were sitting at a dimly lit coffee shop called The Wall, both nursing hot chocolate, and sharing stories. Some were about Jean, others about school, and dancing. Marco wanted to be in a ballet company after graduation, and then retire after a few years and open a bakery. He loved Swan Lake, and the Nutcracker, and was kind of obsessed with Broadway. Pretty soon they were both singing parts of "The Schuyler Sisters" from Hamilton, and laughing their butts off.

Marco told Eren about his younger brother, and Eren told him about his sister and Armin. Marco laughed about the fact Jean had tried to get Mikasa to date him, and she had flat out said no. They talked about their favorite films, and soon they were ordering more drinks. Eren got a Colossal coffee, the house special, and Marco got a half and half.

It was the early hours of Friday morning before they left, by which point they'd agreed to do it again next Thursday night, and exchanged numbers.

Eren pulled out his dorm key, and opened the door slowly, not wanting to disturb his roommates. There was no need, as they were both sitting on Reiner's bed, watching something on an iPad.

"Hey guys!"

Bertolt looked up, and said "Hey Eren! Where've you been?"

"I was having some hot chocolate with a friend. What are you guys watching?"

"There was a news update that caught my eye. Do you know of the Survey Corps dance company?"

"Yeah, of course. Who doesn't?"

"Well, they were on a private plane, flying to New York, when their plane crashed. Four people were killed, including their female lead, Petra Ral. As a result, the Company is temporarily disbanding until they recruit some new people."

"Oh my god! That's horrible. What are the members going to do?"

"Well, Erwin Smith, the company director, is retiring, which was no surprise after he lost his arm in that car accident last year, but their choreographer, Hange Zoe is going to be taking a teaching position here, but when they get fresh blood, she'll take over the whole company!"

"Wow, that's going to be awesome! What about their lead male dancer? Levi Ackerman?"

"He's taking a teaching position as well, at Trost Arts."

"Really? He does know about the deep-seated homophobia there, right?"

"Most likely, but he was trained there, so, I guess he just wants some familiarity, or something. Did you know he and Erwin ended their engagement?"

Eren shook his head. "No, I didn't. What happened?"

"No idea, they didn't release a statement. Maybe we could ask Hange when she comes."

"Maybe. Well, it's late, so I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Night Eren!"

A few hours later saw Eren getting up again, to the sound of an announcement about an assembly in the theater hall.

Eren, Reiner, and Bertolt all walked to the hall, and met up with Annie and Ymir on the way. Eren saw Marco as well, and waved to him as the student body all took their seats.

The school principal walked on stage and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Good Morning students. I'm sure you are all wondering what this assembly is about this morning, so let me cut straight to the chase. Some of you might have already heard of the terrible incident that occurred yesterday in regards to the Survey Corps dance company, but as a result, it has brought one of our most distinguished alumni back to our campus. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Ms. Hangi Zoe!"

A small woman with chocolate hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and glasses walked up next to the principal, who continued talking.

"Ms. Zoe is going to be staying here with us on campus, and will become the new head of our dance department. She will be one of the judges for our student show as well."

Applause rang out, and Ms. Zoe waved her hand.

"I would also like to announce that there is going to be an event, coming up in May. This is the first time we have ever done something like this, but ten dance students will be participating in a competition between some of the best arts schools in the country, including Trost Arts and NYADA. These students will be selected by their teachers, so work hard to impress so that you might get the chance to participate in this competition."

The audience broke out in excited chatter and Eren shared glances with his friends, matching grins on all of their faces.

"That's all students, dismissed!"

People began to file out, and head to their various classes, and Eren could see his classmates talking excited my about the competition.

Marco called out his name, and ran over. "Hey Eren!"

"Hey Marco! What do you think?"

"I'm excited! To compete in that competition could be a once in a lifetime opportunity! And I talked to Jean this morning and he said they've already picked the ten from Trost! And Jean is one of them!"

"Wow, that's great. So you two might get to see each other, while taking the world by storm."

"Exactly."

Eren's phone chose to buzz at that moment and he pulled it out. It was a text from Mikasa.

 ** _Mikickassa: Hey, have they told you about the competition yet?_**

He replied quickly.

 ** _Jaegerbomb: Yeah, we just got told. Pretty cool!_**

 ** _Mikickassa: Who's participating for you guys?_**

 ** _Jaegerbomb: We don't know. The teachers are going to pick._**

 ** _Mikickassa: Well impress them. Me and Armin are both going!_**

 ** _Jaegerbomb added ArminArmout to the chat_**

 ** _Jaegerbomb: That's awesome! I heard Horseface was going as well?_**

 ** _ArminArmout: The competition? Yeah, it's Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Krista, a few others and myself!_**

 ** _ArminArmout added Horseface, KillerKonnie, Potatoisbae, and SweetThing to the chat_**

 ** _Horseface: What do you idiots want?_**

 ** _Potatoisbae: EREN! Hey! How's Kyojin? Are they feeding you well?_**

 ** _KillerKonnie: Sup Eren!_**

 ** _SweetThing: Hi Eren! How are you?_**

 ** _Jaegerbomb: Hey guys! It's great here at Kyojin, the people are awesome, and the food's good Sash._**

 ** _Jaegerbomb: Hey Jean! How's Marco?_**

 ** _KillerKonnie: Who's Marco?_**

 ** _Potatoisbae: POLO!_**

 ** _Horseface: How the fuck do you know about Marco, Jaeger?_**

 ** _Jaegerbomb: Cause I met him Horseface! He's nice! We went out for coffee last night._**

 ** _Mikickassa: EREN! You're dating someone?!_**

 ** _Horseface: oh hell no! Keep away from Marco you son of a bitch!_**

 ** _Jaegerbomb: NO Mikasa, I'm not dating anyone, and we're JUST friends. And Horseface, don't tell me what to do!_**

 ** _Horseface: Fuck you Eren!_**

 ** _Jaegerbomb: You wish!_**

 ** _Horseface has left the chat_**

 ** _ArminArmout: Okay, who's Marco?_**

 ** _Jaegerbomb: Jean's BFF, who goes here. Hey guys, I have class in a few, so I'm gonna go! TTYL!_**

 ** _KillerKonnie: Bye Man!_**

 ** _SweetThing: Bye Eren!_**

 ** _Potatoisbae: Eat more food Eren!_**

 ** _Jaegerbomb has left the conversation_**

A.N. I hope you guys like this new chapter! Sorry it took so long to update!


End file.
